Daphne Capture
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: A little story of certain damsel of distress, getting fun with a ghost. (18 or older)
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery Gang have a trip to Amity Park, it's was Fred idea to see old an times traps museum much of the gang's displease. Well Shaggy and Scooby loves the Nasty Burgers, Velma loves the city's new technological advances, even Daphne loves the mall.

Until a certain showing of ghosts appear and attack them but got saved by the one and only Danny Phantom. Looks like they got another mystery on their hands.

As soon the ghost seems to be in the school, so Fred gets idea of magic act trap. Daphne likely dress up as a magician's assistant that steps onto a big box, Shaggy and Scooby lured the ghost to the theater, Velma will be activated the box to suck it in.

In soon the plan works, well Danny Phantom appear as blast the ghost to the box to suck it in. As soon three gang just got together.

"Well done gang, another mystery has been solved." Fred said as others agree.

"Hey where's Daphne?" Velma asked, looking around.

/

Somewhere in a dark room, Daphne finds herself being carried over the shoulder by a ghost. Daphne is still wearing her magician's assistant outfit, a purple leotard fitting her narrow figure and showing her cleavage, with dark arm gloves, fishnet stockings that fits her curvy legs, and black heels.

The ghost, Spectra, is rubbing Daphne's behind next to her face as she says "My, what a juicy rear you have, and such lovely legs," Spectra said while gliding her hand up and down Daphne's kicking legs.

"Let me go!" Daphne shouts while kicking around, as she receives a spank "Ah!"

"Here we are!" Spectra said as she places Daphne to cuff her hands on the hook. Daphne is now hanging by a hook, with her arms straight up. Daphne tries to kick around but Spectra grabs one of her legs. "Now, let's have some fun, shall we?"

"What are you gonna do to me?" Daphne asks in fear. She didn't like how Spectra was eyeing on her legs like that. She feels Spectra rubbing from her thigh, inspecting the whole leg as Spectra tickles the thigh "Tehehehe cut it out!" she demands.

"Ticklish, aren't we?" Spectra grins, "I must say, you've kept these legs in shape. What's your secret?" she asks while rubbing it.

"J-Just some exercises." Daphne admits, seeing Spectra grabs and plucks off the black heel, showing the fishnet-clad foot.

"Oh-lala, what a pretty little foot!" Spectra said, wrapping her arm around the thigh, and begins to tickle the small, dainty foot with her nails attacking the arch, "Coochi-coochi coo, a tickle, tickle, tickle." she said making Daphne laugh.

"Ahahahahahaha nohohohoho!" Daphne laughed

"What a delightful laugh you got there." Spectra comments as she keeps tickling the foot which shifts sideways in panic. "Ooh, look at those pretty toes go." She comments as the toes wiggle when Spectra tickles under them. "Wiggle, wiggle these toes." She cooed as she spider-crawl the silky sole. She then turn around and got an idea when starring Daphne's chest.

Spectra reach her arm to unbutton Daphne's leotard, as bursting out are her D-Cups breasts wearing a purple bra, the busts keep shaking due of Daphne's laughter.

"Now, let them boobies jiggle!" Spectra comments as she brings up the other leg, toss the heel and uses both hands to tickle the soles. She likes to see the stockinged toes wiggle in panic, she scratches the soles which makes holes of the stockings appear.

"Cuhuhuhuuhuhut ihihihihihit ohohohohohohout!" Daphne laughs, shaking as her bra falls off showing her nipples. She tries to jerk her legs back, but Spectra has her arm wrapped around her ankles. 'Jeepers, I don't know if I can take it!'

"Tickle tickle, ooh you have such a cute laugh." Spectra said as she duplicates herself. Her duplicate goes behind Daphne, who's bopping her head and shaking her boobs. Spectra 2 brings her hands to tickle Daphne's bare armpits.

"Ahahahahaha nohohohohohohoho hehehehehehehelp mehehehehehehehehe!" Daphne laughs out loud, getting tickled non-stop. Spectra 2 then sprout two more arms to tickle Daphne's hips, even give her a wedgie "AAHAHAHAHHA!" Daphne yelped, as Spectra creates another duplicate to go for her other leg, tickling the thigh to the feet making Daphne yelp "Ohohohoho come ohohohohohohon!"

"Ooh, can't get enough out of you!" Spectra cooed as she keeps tickling the leg, she grabs the stocking and rip it off from her leg, as Spectra 3 did the same with the other stocking. Now Daphne's got her bare legs revealed as Spectra comments "My, you got some good gams. Not a hair in sight." They then lick the thighs, around and inner while tickling the feet.

"Ohohohohoho ah~ahahahahahaha!" Daphne laughs, it was like a tickling parade with these Spectras tickling her everywhere. From the armpits, hips, and her legs.

Spectra 2 smirks while tickling Daphne's sides, she moves her hands to grope Daphne's breasts and pinches her tits. Daphne moans as Spectra 2 rubs her breasts.

"I think you enjoy being tickled while getting groped and wedgied," Spectra 2 whisper in Daphne's ear, who is laughing and moaning.

"Fuhuhuhuck yohohohohou!" Daphne laughed

Spectra 2 made a pout face. "Bad word, girl, now you get punished for that."

Spectra pull out something, as she hands the other leg to Spectra 3 who simply raise the legs up enough to show her bubbly rear-

*SMACK*

"AH~" Daphne moan felt a big spank on her behind.

"You get a spanking~!" Spectra said as she spanks Daphne's shapely butt a dozen times with the whip crop. "Girls, I think we should give Ms. Blake a good licking."

"Yeah!" the clones agreed, as two clones went to lick up Daphne's back thighs, while Spectra flew up to lick the feet. Spectra 2 from behind kisses Daphne's neck while rubbing her beasts, as two new clones shows up to lick her tits.

"Ah~please, stop~Oh!" Daphne moans as she giggled when Spectra licks in between her toes, as well as tickling her bare soles "HAhahahahahaha ooooooooh hohohohohohohoho!"

"Mmm, taste like vanilla." Spectra said as she licks the pretty little feet, even uses her nails to scrit-scratch the arches. She slides her fingers up and down from the bottom of the feet, to up the toes. Daphne has some sensitive feet, and this ghost is exploiting the weakness with her legs up high. She tries to jerk her feet but Spectra has them as her property. She licks and tickles the feet as Daphne laughs uncontrollably. The clones that licks the thighs notice the purple cloth that pinches Daphne's privates is starting to look moist.

"Oooh, I got an idea!" Spectra 3 said as she digs her fingers through the cloth and fingers Daphne's pussy, shoving it in back and forth and rubbing it.

"Let me fit in too!" Spectra 4 said as she also shoves in two fingers into Daphne's pussy.

"Nooooo~!" Daphne moans, her eyes went wide.

The two clones begins to finger her, while they keep licking Daphne's thighs. The ghost and clones enjoying it while Daphne can't help but feel her limit coming, she has no choice but to release it with all her might.

Daphne's hips shake as Spectra saw the juices coming out from the pussy. The two clones lick the sweet cum, as one comments "Came already? You must be really wanting this!"

"Hey, girls. Maybe it's time to pull out the thing?" Spectra 4 that tickles the left thigh suggests.

"Oooh, you just read my mind." Spectra comments.

"Thanks!" the clone replied.

"Mahahahahake it stohohohohop!" Daphne shouts as she finds her legs going down, split wide open as Spectra is in front of her. The clones holding her legs with their arms wrapped around the thighs.

"Well, Ms. Blake. You're going to be tickled, while I do this..." she then pulls the strap of the leotard, and cut it off exposing Daphne's nether region, showing her smooth vulva lips. She then slowly pulls out something from her back, as Daphne's eyes widen by the thing she pulled out...a double-edge dildo! She puts one into her vagina, pressing the button as it vibrates "Ooooooh~so good!" she moans as she grabs Daphne's hips, and shoves it into the fellow redhead's pussy all the way.

"AH!" Daphne screams as Spectra 2 makes out with her, while still groping and tickling under her breasts, "Mhmhhmhmmhmhmhmhmhm!" Daphne muffled in laughter and moans, tears leaking out.

Spectra thrusts in and out of Daphne's pussy with the double-edge dildo, holding the hips as Spectra gives a funny look. "Ooooh, yeah!" she moans while thrusting. The clones rubs and tickles Daphne's legs while making out with her feet. Sucking each toe while their nails scrit scratch the hot spots of the feet. The other Spectra clones sucks up Daphne's tits while groping her bare butt.

"Oh yeah girls, I about to come!" Spectra shout out

"Me too!" The clones agreed.

"HmmhmmHmmm!" Daphne shout shake her head furiously.

Just that Spectra and her clones just released their cums while Daphne release her own. All of them falls to in their knees while Spectra still standing while holding into Daphne.

"My, wasn't that great?" Spectra asks while rubbing Daphne's thighs.

"Fuck...you..." Daphne cursed while catching her breath. Spectra wraps her arm around Daphne's waist, as she spanks her behind "Ah!"

"Naughty girl, maybe I shall keep you as my pet!" Spectra suggests, making Daphne's eyes widen.

"What? You can't!" Daphne told her.

"Don't worry, once I'm done with you, you'll like being my slave." Spectra states while squeezing Daphne's behind tightly.

"Daphne?"

Spectra groan while Daphne was happy of hearing Velma's voice, Spectra turn to Daphne as she releases her chains makes the capture girl fall down.

"Next time my little slave, I'm gonna capture you and make you mine for good." Spectra said as she and the clones escape.

Velma manage to get the door open, to see Daphne got up and fix herself quickly. "Whoa, what-"

Daphne grabbed her heels and grabbed Velma's hand. "Let's get out of this town before I get another capture!"

/

In the Ghost Zone, Spectra floats around while looking at the picture of Daphne Blake. She sigh and says "Next time, you will be mine…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here part 2 of Daphne Capture, hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

It's been a year and Spectra is in her realm, she's on the couch while seem wearing fully violet red bra and string panties. She's begin rubbing her puss with two fingers, she's watching other than Daphne, she's wearing a purple sport bra and black jersey shorts shorts.

"Come girls, keep on bending down to reach until you touch the ground." Daphne said bending down showing her bubbly rear at the screen.

"Ooooh, yes~!" Spectra said while rubbing herself at the sight. She misses seeing Daphne in a skimpy corset and fishnet outfit but seeing her in that outfit really turns her on. She misses the redhead so much, she wishes to track her down.

She then watches as Daphne is at a camp lake, where she takes off her shirt and short-shorts showing her in her purple bikini and thigh-high bikini bottoms, which shows a bit of her butt and highlights her long legs and cute feet.

"Ooh, yes. I need this now!" Spectra said as she thought back "Wait, wish?...I wish Desiree was here!"

Meanwhile, poofing from a blue cloud of smoke was the ghost genie, Desiree. "Oh great, it's you. Who is it this time?" She asks in deadpan.

Spectra got up. "And I wish Desiree's legs back."

Desiree shocked what she said, she slowly raises her hand as purple clouds appear on Desiree's lower part and revealing great tone and stunning legs.

"What are you doing?!" Desiree question tired to cover her selve.

"I want you a bring me, Daphne Blake." Spectra said look at the screen. "And I might give her if you interest of her ass."

Desiree looks at the screen, showing Daphne bringing a brunette bobcut haired girl in glasses, out of her orange sweater.

"You look great, Velma." Daphne comments at the nerdy girl.

"I feel exposed," Velma replied, showing her curvy body wearing an orange string bikini showing her c-cups, an hourglass body with wide hips and orange triangular bikini bottoms fitting her wide hips, thicc behind, and curvy well-toned legs and small feet.

Desiree whistled at Velma, including seeing her behind. "Alright, I'll take the brunette and you get the redhead."

"Good, but first." Spectra grabs Desiree's feet, holding them under her arms and tickles them "Coochi-coochi coo,"

"Hahahahaja, Nonononono." Desiree said tries to run but falls down to ground. "Dananananananmmn."

"Remembered I bang your puss so hard you fainted, I just keeo going?" Spectra asked

"Curse yohohohohohohou!" Desiree laughed as she punches the floor while Spectra keeps tickling her feet.

/

Daphne and Velma are later seen going around for a swim at the lake at night. Daphne swims around while Velma swims for a bit until she goes up to sit by the docks.

"Come on, Velma, the water's fine here!" Daphne said waving at Velma.

"The water's cold, Daphne. And I really need to find my towel I'm starting to feel chilly in this two-piece." Velma replied.

H

"Live up a bit, you body is beautiful you know that." Daphne said

Velma rolls her eyes, until she felt bright light on her back. She turns around and sees a portal. "What the?"

Suddenly, a green hand grabs Velma's bikini bottoms as Velma is hoisted up in a wedgie "Jinkies!" she cries out as she is lifted up in the air, being yoyoed while she gasping. "Oh! Oh! Ouw!" she cries out, feeling the band pinching her womanhood.

"Velma!?" Daphne cries out in shock, until she felt something grabbing her foot and tickling it "Tehehehe, what's tickling my feet!?" Daphne ask while laughing, until she finds her bikini bottoms hoisted up in a wedgie "Gah!"

"Surprised to see me?" Spectra asks while pulling up Daphne.

"You!" Daphne shouts, as she is lifted and carried over the shoulder and spins around "Aaaaaahhh!"

"Daphne!" Velma cries out in worry, until she finds herself under the arms of Desiree, who still pulls her bikini bottoms up to show her buttcheeks.

"My, what a juicy rear," Desiree said as she sits on the dock, groping Velma's big behind.

"Oh! Jinkieeeess!" Velma cries out, feeling the wedgie pinching her womanhood and the ghost genie groping her butt. She even felt a spank "Oh!"

"Such a juicy behind, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you," Desiree comments while pinching Velma's butt cheeks.

"Desiree," Spectra spoke, she has Daphne's hands raised up and tied behind her head, continuing in giving her a wedgie "I wish Daphne here can breathe underwater!" and just like that, Desiree poofs up gills on Daphne's neck. "Perfect,"

"What are you plann-ING!" Daphne felt Spectra tickling her armpits with her extra arms. As she dives them both down into the water. Daphne continues to laugh, even if she's underwater "AHahahahaahhahaahaha stop! I'm too ticklish!" she cries out as she felt herself being fliped upside down as Spectra wraps her legs around Daphne's waist, so her butt and legs are in front of her.

"My, how I've missed those legs of yours, so bare and hairless," Spectra cooed as she kisses the calves, but Daphne's legs keeps kicking up and down hurting her face. "Ouch! Naughty, naughty, redhead." She hissed as she moves her hands to attack her feet with her fingers, "Tickle, tickle, tickle," she said while tickling the arches of Daphne's squirming feet.

"AHAHAHAAAA!" Daphne laughed tired to swim away.

"Don't run away, I just wanna play." Spectra said in rhyme, as grabbed her bikini bottom and give it a wedgie.

"Ooooh~" Daphne moaned feeling her puss get pinced.

Desiree watches Spectra pulling Daphne's bikini bottoms to a wedgie as well as tickling her. She looks down on Velma's shaking rear end, seeing it jiggle. She sees Velma's legs kicking around as Desiree feels up her thighs.

"Such lovely thighs you have," Desiree comments as her ghost tail wraps around Velma's ankles together to raise them up to her level. Seeing Velma scrunching her feet, Desiree uses her nails to scrit-scratch the soles "Tickle-tickle," she said, seeing Velma's toes squirm as Desiree tickles the feet.

"Ahahahahah Jininininkes." Velma said shaking up as her busts bounce.

"Even your boobs is small then Daphne, it's still bouncy." Desiree grope the busts as she lean. "Let's make out."

Raising Velma to be placed on her lap, Desiree looks at her curvy body. Desiree uses her nails to tickle up and down on Velma's flat stomach to digging her naval.

"Jihihihihihihinkies stohohohohop!" Velma cries out, as Desiree press her mouth with hers, making out with Velma while tickling her torso. Desiree then uses her magic to grope her boobs, which grows from c-cups to e-cups, making them bigger and her top barely fits.

'Yes, I love a girl with huge tits.' Desiree thought reach back of Velma's top.

*BONG*

Velma top burst open as her humongous tits revealing much of Desiree's excited and Velma's shock.

"What the hell did you to me?!" Velma question look at her chest.

"Oh I just did you a favor, you'll get used to it like I did." Desiree states as she squeezes Velma's busts.

"Nice one, girl!" Spectra comments as she tickles Daphne's feet some more.

"Ahahahahaha someone hehehehelp!" Daphne cries out in laughter.

"Come on, Desi, let's take them back to our realm!" Spectra told Desiree as she swings Daphne over her shoulder, having her butt next to her face.

"Indeed." Desiree replied as she did the same to Velma, having her big behind next to her face.

Both girls sees the girls open up a green portal, they let out a big scream of hope someone heard them. "HEEEELLLP!"

/

It has been 3 months since Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley disappeared from their world. In their world, they've turned up missing as Fred, Shaggy and Scooby tries to work hard to find their missing friends but they turned up nothing. Unknown to the people, they've been imprisoned and are human slaves for Spectra and Desiree.

In Spectra's realm, Spectra has Daphne inside a hole, where her bare butt and legs stick out. Spectra licks up the feet while tickling the legs up to fingering her puss, making Daphne laugh and moan at the same time.

"Kahahahahahaha plehehehehehease let me goooooooo!" Daphne laughs and then moans.

"Mmmm, you're always tasty." Spectra replied as she hears a knock on the door. "Come in, Desi!"

The door came in as Desiree appear in a violet black bra and thong, while carried Velma who is completely naked having her puss leaking out cum.

"I come her for our next orgy like your said, got our another partner." Desiree said squeeze Velma's thicc behind.

"Jinkies, no nore..." Velma replied who lost her glasses and hair is down.

"Excellent," Spectra said as she pulls Daphne out of the wall. Daphne has her hair grown without her headband, as her boobs grew into e-cups like Velma's thanks to Desiree's magic.

Spectra and Desiree place Daphne and Velma onto the bed, as Spectra and Desiree are in front of them.

"How about we switch up this time?" Desiree asks, "I get Ms. Blake, you have Ms. Dinkley."

"Sure, wanna to bang that ass." Spectra said as goes to Velma.

Desiree look at Daphne who is tie up on her hands and feets. "You cute when you get scare."

Daphne tried to crawl away but grabbed by the leg. "Why you wanna do this?"

"It's all ghost instincts, honey," Desiree told her, rubbing Daphne's leg like a pet. "We have a very horny life as female ghosts, you know." she said as she looks at Daphne's wiggling toes as she tickles under them "Coochi-coochi coo."

"Kahahahahahahahaha!" Daphne cries out in laughter, as Desiree wraps her arm around her ankles to tickle both her feet "Hahahahahahaha!"

Spectra squeezes Velma's big boobs, while shouting "Honk-honk!" as she lowers her hands to give Velma's behind a good squeezing "Mmm, you do have a tight ass, Ms. Dinkley."

"Oooh~! Please freeee us!" Velma moans as Spectra has her tied up on her hands and feet.

"No way," Spectra denied, as she grabs Velma's legs to tickle her juicy thighs "Tickle-tickle, oooh, love these juicy thighs!" she comments as she starts licking the thighs while tickling them.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Velma laughed and moaned.

"I'm gonna enjoyed this, and shocked to it." Spectra grabbed something out of the sheets.

Velma lose her color to see a triple time long dildo strap in her hand, a horse dildo. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I will. And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Spectra comments as she shoves the dildo long into Velma's pussy.

"Gah!" Velma gasps as she feels Spectra thrusting into her. The redheaded ghost smirks as she changes her form into looking like Daphne, so it makes it look like Daphne is thrusting into her. "Oh! Oh! Jinkies!" Velma cries out as Spectra starts tickling her armpits and under her boobs, while squeezing them "Hahahahahahahaha ohohohohohoohohoho!"

Daphne looks in shock to see Spectra change into her, it's no surprise that Spectra did this before. She turned into Velma when she thrusted into her backdoor with that horse dildo. She squealed when Desiree starts fingering her puss.

"Hmm, I know what can be fun," Desiree said as she snaps her fingers. Suddenly, disembodied hands pops up, some with feathers, as they all start tickling Daphne's body. With two hands tickling her armpits with feathers, four tickling her sides and naval with two using feathers and two groping her hips. two are tickling her thighs with their fingers, inner and outer. The last two hands uses feathers to tickle her squirming feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THIHIHIHIHIHIIIISS!" Daphne shouts, her body shot up in reaction from this tickle hell, as Desiree simply tickles her pussy as well as fingering while groping her big bust and ass.

Velma don't wanna do it, but the dildo make her full wet and smash into her insides. And Daphne, she's being tickled much her intense even her big busts and ass grope...

"JIIINNNKKKIESSS/FUUUUUCK!" Velma/Daphne moan release their cums all over.

Both ghost girls sees Daphne and Velma breathing heavily while cover in juice as Spectra.

"Get ready girls cause we gonna bang you until we satisfied." Spectra said as Desiree nodded.

Velma groan and spoke. "I just wish we finally home and wish you two just bang each other.m until both of you pass out."

Spectra and Desiree's eyes widen, "Oh crap, well it was fun while it lasted. So shall you wish it, so shall it be!"

Daphne and Velma instantly poofs out from the bed as Desiree and Spectra went together. Now, Spectra thrusts into Desiree's puss as the two start groping each other and making out.

"You just-OOOOoh, had to grant a wish!" Spectra moans while biting Desiree's mouth.

"I'm sorr-EEEE!" Desiree cries out when Spectra gropes her behind.

/

Daphne wakes up to see she back in her apartment, she goes to the bathroom and see herself having big bosoms and she's smells a little.

'Just glade it over.' Daphne thought as Velma walked in as same solution. "What a relief huh Velma?"

"Let's agree of not speak this to the guys." Velma answers

"How long have we've been gone through?" Daphne asks.

Velma looks and turns the TV on, has their faces on missing posters. She looks at the date, "We've been gone for three months!"

"Three months? How do we explained that we've been trapped in another dimension by two ghostly hot women?" Daphne asks.

"...Let's just say, we've gotten ourselves lost due to getting high on mushrooms." Velma replied. "And add that we've been captured and trapped in by some perverts until we've manage to break free."

"That's a good lie," Daphne said as she stretches her arms out, "But boy, now we have these bigger than our normal chest, how do we explain this?"

"Let's just say, we drank a lot of milk." Velma told her, while looking at Daphne's big busts.

"You wanna take a shower after that experience?" Daphne asks.

"Sure, let's take it together," Velma replied as the two heads down to the shower.

* * *

**So that's it for now, so if wanted more just reviewing, favorite, and followed...sign out **


End file.
